Intensions
by necroshiver
Summary: Title is a wordplay of 'intentions' and 'tension'. I think this says enough of the story. Humanstuck highschool AU, GamzeexVriska & GamzeexNepeta.
1. Chapter 1

As I mentioned in the summary, the title is a wordplay with two words: 'intentions' and 'tension'. I think this says enough about the story. It might seem that the beginning is slow, but trust me, later I will write longer chapters. This is one of my first fanfictions so please be gentle when reviewing, thanks.:3 I'll try to update as soon as possible.:)

* * *

-BE NEPETA-

I'm Nepeta Leijon and I'm in my third year at my highschool. I'm not so popular, I am known for being quiet and shy, but they think I am really pretty so people often refer to me as 'that cute shy cat girl. Yes, it's true that I love cats, I draw them everywhere, on my books and notes and bags, and I even decorated my school cabinet and my desk in our classroom with them! I don't have many friends, only Vriska says all the time that she is my bff, though I'm not quite sure what does it mean. I usually smile a lot but on the inside I am often sad or I might be in a depressed mood because I feel lonely... Almost everyone in my class has already found their soul mates, only I have never been in love. I can't even imagine what love feels like.

-BE VRISKA-

My name is Vriska Serket and I am in the same class as that cat girl Nepeta. We became friends because I felt sorry for her when nobody talked to her; but as time passed by, I started to really like her and care about her. Now we are bff's, at least I think we are... But unlike her I am popular and so many people know me. I'm also famous for being quick-tempered and frivolous, also they say I tend to be really over-dramatic, 'cause I once beat up a kid just because he called me a weirdo. I don't remember who that kid was, but for some reason I want to meet him again. Maybe to beat him up again, I'm not sure.

I am now sitting in maths lesson, and I try to kill time by just daydreaming, I'm not really paying any attention to the teacher. I look to my left to see what Nepeta is doing; I see her leaned over her books drawing something, probably her stupid cats again. She notices that I'm staring at her and she shows me her drawing. I was right. Cats. I sigh and I'm back to my thoughts, when the classroom door creaks open and our headmaster steps in, interrupting the lesson. All our classmates, except for Nepeta who is still drawing, look up and listen to the headmaster who says he'd like to introduce a new classmate. A lanky teenager boy walks in with his head lowered, but his expression seems to be unkind as he walks to the only vacant desk which is next to Nepeta, and he sits down on the chair, still just looking in front of himself and not making eye-contact with anyone. The headmaster tells us all that his name is Gamzee Makara and he is a year older than us but he had to repeat class so that's why he is here now. I look at him suspiciously, somehow he looks familiar to me.

-BE NEPETA AGAIN-

The maths lesson is the most boring thing I can imagine! I hate it that I just can't understand a word that our teacher says, so I give up listening and instead I start drawing some pretty cute cats. I hear our headmaster comes in but I don't care. He says something about a new student who comes in too and walks to the seat next to me. I still don't bother looking at him though, even if everyone else stares at him, including Vriska. I don't understand what's a big deal about a new classmate, maybe just because last year I was the new one. The headmaster goes away and the lesson continues, luckily just a few more minutes left until lunch break.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally there's the second chapter. It's much more longer than the first one and also more readable, things will get interesting from now on.;3

* * *

-BE GAMZEE-

My name is Gamzee Makara and I am a new student in this school. I was kicked out from my previous school because I'd gotten into several fights with random kids, usually without an understandable reason - as they said. I was infamous for explosions of rage and because of that, beating up anyone who stood in my way.

Now I am sitting here, with a bunch of douchebags who look at me exactly the same as the ones in my previous class. I already hate them, even if I don't know them yet; so I don't want to make eye-contact with anyone, otherwise I'd probably be enraged and punch them in the face right here and right now. There's a few minutes left of the lesson and I sit there relatively calm, hoping that I could get away from here as soon as possible.

The school bell rings and I am the first one standing up and I'm heading straight out the classroom when the teacher stops me.

"Mr. Makara, please sit back down. The bell may ring, but I'm the one to tell when the lesson ends," he says, and I mumble something barely audible furiously but to avoid any confrontations on my first day I sit back anyway. The teacher nods at me and the whole class, "Good. Your homework is on the sixth page; don't forget to do it for tomorrow. You can go now," he says then. Everyone starts packing up their stuff; and I rush to the door then run down the passageways to the cafeteria.

There I sit down next to a table in the corner, but unlike anyone else I don't eat; I just sit there watching other people. Some of them look back at me curiously, while others seem to be horrified. When my gaze meets a frightened pair of eyes, I show them an insane-looking grin and I growl at them, and then they turn away as quickly as they can probably thinking I'm a crazy freak. But I don't care much, I enjoy tricking people like that. I am so deep in thought that the world around me seems to disappear. Then suddenly I'm dragged back to reality as I hear a loud thump on the table.

-BE VRISKA-

When the maths lesson ended, I saw that new guy running out of the classroom, I didn't see where did he go but I'm almost sure I'd find him in the cafeteria, if only because it's lunch break and almost everyone will be there. So I go there then too, looking for him. On my way I ask some people if they had seen him. I reach the door of the cafeteria and I slowly walk in, looking around carefully. It might be hard to find a certain someone in such a big crowd but it's still not impossible though, mostly because of his particular features that cannot be mistaken.

And there I find him. He sits at a table alone; his expression's even more unfriendly as it seemed during the maths lesson. I'm not sure if it'd be a good idea to bother him, but I have no choice. I need to talk to him. So I'm heading in his direction, hoping he won't notice me before I get there. He seems to be so deep in his thoughts that he would not recognize me. As I reach him, I slap my hand on the table and sit down on the chair in front of him. He looks up to me inquiringly.

"What the motherfucking fuck you want weirdo," he asks. Of course, I freak out on what he'd just said.

"Call me like that again and I'll beat the shit out of your irritating ass shithead," I growl to him.

"Oh really? Then I hope you're stronger than before, weirdo." he grins in an evil way, emphasizing the last word.

I raise my fist above him to give him a pretty punch in the face, but I force myself to stop. "How did you mean that?" I ask, as calm as I can.

"Don't you remember fighting a guy 'cause he claimed you're motherfucking weird?" he grins again but now he doesn't seem to be evil.

My eyes widen as the sudden realization hits me and I almost can't say a word from being surprised.

"That son of a bitch was you? Great then. If you don't mind, I'll make you pay again," this time I'm the one who's showing a malignant grin, "But not right now, of course; I don't want to get in trouble again. See ya after school."

I don't have time to wait for his answer; I quickly stand up and go away.

-BE NEPETA-

I wanted to talk to Vriska about the new boy but I couldn't find her anywhere so I decided to go and have lunch on my own. Now I'm carrying a tray full of food, trying to find a seat where I can eat my lunch in peace. I look around but every table seems to be reserved, then I see the new guy sitting alone, so I think it would be a great chance to get to know him if I sit next to him.

"Uhm… Hi," I say with a big smile on my face as I put my tray on the table, "Would you mind if I sit here? Every other seats are reserved so I…" I stop talking when I see he's not willing to respond. I feel this silence to be really awkward, I think I might have made him upset, so I'm planning on an explanation or apologize, but I can't find the right words, I am way too nervous although I'm not sure why. We sit in silence for a few more minutes, during this little amount of time I'm staring at him, I realize only now how handsome he is. He is thin yet seems to be strong, and he's probably a lot taller than me. He looks attractive in his leather pants and his dark purple hoodie. I notice that the piercing in his lower lip and the tattoo on his arm makes him even more cooler. His messy black hair dangling in curls in front of his face causing his eyes to be barely visible, but still I notice the unusual color of them. Maybe he uses contact lenses? There's no way that his eyes are naturally this black and deep and charming… I am completely lost in his gaze so that I almost forget my lunch.

"Why aren't you eating?" he points to the untouched food, "You might get sick and become motherfucking thin and hollow-cheeked if you don't eat properly." he says kindly and it's surprising me. I thought at first that he is rude and brutish, but now it might be that I was wrong, he might be actually a really kind and gentle guy despite of his appearance.

"Uhm… I'm not really hungry." I answer, but my stomach is growling, proving that I am lying.

He laughs at me as he hears it. "Could it be that you're just feeling embarrassed?"

"No! Of course I'm not!" I exclaim, and then I start eating one of my sandwiches.

As I finished, he looks at me again. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Nepeta… I'm Nepeta Leijon. You?" I answer and ask back, though I know his name.

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara. As that Mr. What's-his-name maths teacher told you. Weren't you listening?"

I can feel my face flushes a bit. "Sorry, no, I… I was busy." I answer finally.

"Busy with what?" he asks ironically as if he couldn't imagine what could I be busy with.

"Drawing." I give him this short answer, hoping he won't ask more. I'm good at drawing but I am embarrassed if people ask about my works.

"What do you like to draw?" he seems really interested and I'm getting even more nervous and he obviously notices it, for my misfortune.

"Cats." I answer with one word again. I almost added, _I would like to draw you too because you're way too cool_, or something like that. I'm glad I haven't said it out loud.

Before our awkward conversation could continue, the school bell rings warning us that lunchtime is over. Fortunately my teacher is absent today so I don't have any lessons left.

"I don't have more lessons so I'm going home now, it was nice to meet you Gamzee I hope we'll talk more later." I gabble and then I turn around and run out of the school. I heard that Gamzee said something to me but I was too embarrassed to turn back so I pretended like I didn't hear.

-BE GAMZEE-

Nepeta said goodbye so quickly, I wanted to say goodbye too and answer her last statement, but she disappeared so suddenly that she probably didn't hear what I said with a sly smirk on my face, "Your psycho friend would want to motherfucking kill me in a few moments so this was the first and the last motherfucking time we talked."


	3. Chapter 3

-BE VRISKA-

When the lunch break had ended I went to the cabinets in the passageways. I was sure I'd find Gamzee there (or he'll find me). Although I've threatened him with beating him up, I didn't really intend to do that. I just wanted to tell him the same thing I wanted when I went to see him in the cafeteria: I wanted to warn him not to be in contact with Nepeta. I have a quite obvious reason for that, I know Nepeta is the kind of girl who falls for every new guy at the first sight because she wants to be in love so badly; and I had a feeling that it won't be so long before she'll have a crush on Gamzee. Otherwise I don't interfere in Nepeta's love life but now I am worried about her 'cause I think Gamzee is too bad and cruel for her. As her bffsy, I feel it's my duty to protect her.

Now I have been waiting for a quarter of an hour when I finally saw Gamzee walking in my direction.

"Oh look I see a weirdo here" he greets me.

"And a motherfucker asshole too" I answer referring to him.

"So you're gonna beat me right here? I thought you don't want trouble. Yet you wouldn't mind my blood flowing all over the floor? It's pretty hard to clean up you know." he grins teasingly.

"Shut up fuckass. I don't want to kill you – yet. But if you touch Nepeta with a single finger, you can be sure I'll chop off your head right after I tear out your arms and tuck them up into your ass" I whisper to him with an angry-looking face.

He doesn't seem to be frightened, he just laughs at me loudly. It freaks me out.

"Calm down weirdo. I don't wanna hurt that motherfucker. I'll start with YOU first." he shows an evil smirk and now I'm the one who's frightened. I take a step back cautiously and he notices it.

"Why are you moving back? Are you afraid of me?" he still grins and takes a step closer to me.

"Who do you think I am to be afraid?" I ask back and now I don't move. He takes another step 'till there's almost no space between the two of us.

"Well I think you are motherfucking desirable, weirdo" he whispers in a gentle voice as he puts his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I try to get off but he holds me so strong that I can't escape.

"Let me go" I hiss at him furiously.

"No motherfucking way." he grins, touching my face. I want to turn away but he doesn't let me. He slowly closes the distance between our faces, pressing his lips as gently as he can on mine. My eyes widen in surprise, again I make another attempt to turn away but I give up although I don't kiss back. He teasingly licks my lower lip, his tongue constantly asking for entrance. Because of this I cannot resist and finally I open my mouth, now our tongues twisted together, exploring each other's mouth. He slowly runs his fingers through my hair while kissing me. When we both can hardly breathe I release him and our passionate kiss is over. We're gasping for air while he shows me a teasing smile again.

"What is it supposed to mean?" I finally ask in a loud voice, I almost yell at him. Gamzee doesn't seem surprised; when I look at him I notice his unusual calm expression.

"You'll find out." he says almost laughing. Then he disappears somewhere in the corridors, leaving me there alone completely shocked. He had just stolen my first kiss! I feel very embarrassed because of that.

I think back of what had just happened a moment ago and I feel confused. I don't have an idea why did he kiss me. And I also don't understand what's wrong with me. I hate him. Then why did I kiss him back? Well I guess I couldn't help it, his kiss felt so sweet and pleasurable. What is more, how did he mean that he wants me before Nepeta? Well, he got me now; could it be that from now on his goal is my best friend? I mustn't let that happen!

Thinking of Nepeta brought me back to reality. I decided not to tell her about our affair with Gamzee. I go home and then I grab my mobile phone and call my bff.

-BE NEPETA-

I am on my way home but I still feel a bit embarrassed because of the conversation we had with Gamzee. When I looked at him then, I found him handsome and I realized he is totally my type of a guy. He looks attractive and he seemed to be caring and talkative. I guess I've fallen in love at the first sight – again. According to Vriska I never learn that these 'relationships' are always one-sided and that's why I end up crying 'till my eyes dry out because I'm always rejected in the end; though now I am sure Gamzee can become my true lover! Oh, and I feel like it doesn't matter that I thought this about all of my previous crushes who had broken my heart... I don't want to be a hopeless romantic!

I am alone but I am smiling, people on the streets are staring at me strangely but I don't care, I'm too happy to care.

I didn't even notice that someone had been following me now for a while; I just walked without turning back.

-BE GAMZEE-

When I left Vriska at the cabinets, I went to our form-master's office to ask him about Nepeta's address. I wanted to go after her but I didn't know where she lives. The teacher told me; then I ran out of the school, down the streets where I was sure I could find her.

I guessed right, now I find her on her way home not so far from her house. I don't say anything; I decided to wait for her to notice me.

She then arrives home, with me behind her. She turns around and screams in surprise.

"What do you have to do here?" she asks, her voice trembling.

"Motherfuckin' nothing in particular, just wanted to see you." I smile at her kindly. A shy smile appears on her face as well.

"Do you want to come in, or…?" she asks, though her voice sounds a bit unsure.

"Why not," I shrug my shoulders. I have a certain plan for a reason why I have been following her. But I pretend like I don't have any ulterior motives.

She opens the door and invites me in, so I step in the house. I look around and I see that her house is not too big, but it's tidy and neat, with modest decorations, there's nothing garish and nothing out of place. It's just an ordinary family house. It would be too boring for me to live in a simple place like that, by the way. The only thing that catches my eyes is a door on the other side of the hallway, because there is a little cat sign drawn on it.

"Is that your room?" I ask, pointing to that door.

"Um, yeah…" she nods and then opens the door and walks in her room. I follow her.

I look around in her room too, I see the walls are light green and the furniture is blue. There are several paintings, drawings and posters all over the walls.

"Did you paint these?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers while she sits down on her bed then she suddenly changes the subject, "make yourself comfortable." her voice still sounds trembling.

I do as she said; I sit on the bed next to her while wrapping my arms around her. Her face becomes completely flushed and I just smile at her; neither of us saying anything.


	4. Chapter 4

I changed the style of the story because of the guidelines, although I think it was better in second person and also it was easier for me to write that way. Now I'll write in first person, sorry if I make any mistakes.^^"

* * *

-BE NEPETA-

"Nepeta, why are you so nervous?" he whispers in my ear after we sat there in silence for a few moments.

"I'm… not… I am not nervous…" I stammer. I notice he tries to hide the small smile that appeared on his face. Could it be that he finds me cute, or… or even fallen in love with me? I hope so.

"You're acting motherfucking weird. Are you sure you're ok?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, just… give me a sec." I stand up and nod as an apologize, then I quickly go out of my room to the kitchen to get something to drink. I need some refreshment or I'll simply explode because of too many feelings that hit me all at once. Just as I fill a glass with water; my phone rings in my pocket. I put the glass on the countertop and answer the phone.

"Vriska!" I exclaim. Although I didn't look at the phone screen and I didn't wait for the caller to say anything, I am sure it's my best (and only) friend. Not much people knows my number and even less calls me usually.

As Vriska hears my excited voice she asks worrying, "Yeah it's me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks. But why are you all so worried about me? You are the second one to ask…" I can't finish my sentence because Vriska interrupts me, almost screaming.

"How do you mean it? How could I be the second one?"

Her exclamation surprises me a bit. I swallow because of fear then I answer in a whispering voice, making Vriska more worried than she was, "Well, Gamzee asked this, moments ago."

Meanwhile I didn't notice Gamzee as he slightly opened the door of my room to hear what we are talking about.

"Are you with him?" Vriska yells at me, "Did he hurt you or something?"

"Of course not! He's a kind guy. Calm down Vriska and trust me he didn't do anything. We just talked." I can hear her sigh then I continue, "If you don't mind I'll go now, I don't want to make him wait." I stop talking, waiting for her to reply and when she doesn't say anything in response I add whisperingly, "I feel like I started to like him pretty much."

"Nepeta, no, don't tell me that you…" she begins but I don't let her finish. I am simply not in the mood for explaining things to her. She could wait. I have to care about Gamzee first; I don't want to miss the chance to take advantage of the opportunity that he is here with me now. In other words, I knew I had just chosen a stranger who I stupidly fell for instead of my best friend, but of course I was afraid to admit it even only to myself.

"Bye Vriska, talk to you later." I say to her quietly and I hang up the phone, turning it off so nobody can bother me and Gamzee together.

-BE VRISKA-

I stood in silence for a few moments after Nepeta hanged up the phone so suddenly. I wanted to call her again but she didn't answer.

I just don't know what to do; I am so worried that I wanna run to her right now to see if she's really alright but on the other hand I don't want to ruin her happiness. I know I should let her do whatever she wants; if she wants to be in love with Gamzee then so be it. But my conscience constantly tells me that I definitely should save her from that bastard. Finally I can stop arguing with myself.

I decide to go to Nepeta's house. If I'll find Gamzee there I will not care if Nepeta will see me kill him in the most brutal way possible.

I run out of my house as fast as I can; I don't even waste my time to put on my jacket. Though it's a bit cold outside, I go in a sleeveless shirt. While I'm running up and down the streets, I can feel the cold wind biting in my skin. It doesn't feel good but I don't have the time to care about it. I have to hurry!

When I'm close enough to Nepeta's house that I can see it now, I stop for a moment and I feel like I can hardly breathe 'cause of being tired. Then I notice a lanky figure heading out from the house to the street. I know who it is. It's a motherfucking seducer fuckass whose name's mentioning sends shivers down my spine in disgust.

I make sure Nepeta doesn't see me; then I gather my remaining energy to run after that shithead called Gamzee. I don't want to fight him right in front of my best friend's house though, so I decide to follow him for a while. At least I might find out where he lives – not that it would be so important to me. Just a little bit of curiosity won't hurt.

-BE GAMZEE-

I see Nepeta leaving her glass of water on the countertop and putting her phone back in her pocket then running back to the room. I quickly shut the door trying not to make any noise; then I sit back on her bed as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry for making you wait" she says, blushing as she looks at me. I can't help it but I find that little cat girl motherfucking cute.

"It's ok," I answer with a calm tone in my voice, "Though I should go now."

_"'Cause I should make your weirdo best friend mine first_," I thought.

I can see a sad expression forming on Nepeta's face. "Already?" she asks in a low voice.

I am glad that she wants me to stay but I am not able to please her – not yet. I have a plan with her and the other weirdo that I have to follow.

"Don't worry, I'll come again if you want." I smile at her while I thought, _"Then you also will be mine"_.

"Sure," she nods happily.

I step out to the hallway and she follows me. She goes to the front door to open it to let me out, but I stop her. I quickly grab her shoulders from behind, and hold her in a tight hug.

"Farewell, cat girl." I whisper in her ears; then I open the door myself and simply walk out without seeing back or seeing in the opposing direction from where I am going.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay, finally a new chapter! :D Sorry for being late, there was a convention last weekend which I was attended to and I was making my female!Gamzee cosplay so I didn't have the time for writing. As a compensation for making all of you wait, this will be a loooooooong chapter and a new mysterious character appears...oops, no spoilers. Enjoy reading~ :::;)

* * *

-BE NEPETA-

I'm still looking at the front door of the house, still shocked from Gamzee had just done. I force myself back to reality from my memories then I head back to my room. I'm so happy that I have to share it with somebody! But who? I can't call Vriska, she'd probably be mad at me after I disregarded her... I don't have any more friends near me, so I guess I'll talk to one of my internet friends. I sit down to my computer and turn it on, log in to the instant messenger to see who is online. There I see a lot of nicknames which are unavailable and I'm almost getting sad when my happiness returns as the messenger informs me that someone logged in. A happy smile appears on my face as I see the nickname of the guy. It is carcinoGeneticist. I love this guy even though I don't even know his real name and I've never seen his face. However, I am sure that a friendly guy like him must be handsome. CG is the only boy I didn't have a crush on, I've always thought of him as a good friend who I trust no matter what. Maybe I trust him more than Vriska, I don't know... All I know about him that he is a cool guy who is always there for me when I need someone to talk to.

-arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

AC: :33 *ac waves to cg excitedly* hi cg! :33

CG: STOP ROLEPLAYING.

AC: :33 *ac hisses at him furiously* rp with me!

CG:*SIGH* I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THAT. CG SAID STOP IN CASE YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT.

AC: :33 haha cg you're rping :33

CG: WHATEVER. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU WANT?

AC: :33 guess what!

CG: NO I'M NOT GONNA GUESS. JUST TELL ME ALREADY.

AC: :33 *ac waves her cat tail excitedly while jumps at cg happily* somebody loves me back!

CG: OH GOD. AGAIN?

AC: :33 no no, this time really :3

CG: I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE THAT. MAYBE IT'S JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SILLY MAKE-BELIEVE LOVE STORIES THAT YOU THINK IS REAL BUT IN FACT IT IS JUST YOUR IMAGINATION PLAYING WITH YOU AND THAT MISERABLE ASSHOLE YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR. YOU KNOW HOW THE STORY GOES.

AC: :33 aaaargh you're so mean! why is it so unimaginable that even I can be loved?

CG: IT'S NOT UNIMAGINABLE. IT JUST DOESN'T SEEM REAL.

CG: BEFORE YOU ASK ME TO ASK YOU I'LL ASK YOU FIRST. WHO'S THAT UNLUCKY ONE?

AC: :33 'unimaginable' and 'doesnt seem real' is the same! by the way im glad you asked. hes my new classmate :3 he's handsome and helpful and kind and

CG: STOP.

CG: EVEN IF YOU DON'T ADMIT IT THAT'S JUST ANOTHER TYPICAL HOPELESS NEWCLASSMATEROMANCE YOU THINK YOU HAVE ALL THE TIME.

CG: BUT I CAN SAY THAT I'M SERIOUSLY INTERESTED. WHO'S THIS GUY IN FACT?

AC: :33 i said my new classmate! *ac rolls her eyes cause of cgs stupidity*

CG: *CG ROLLS HIS EYES BECAUSE OF AC'S STUPIDITY* ALL I'M ASKING IS HIS MOTHERFUCKING NAME. IS IT SO HARD TO GET? OR MAYBE HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A NAME? THEN I SHOULD CORRECT MYSELF, IT'S NOT ONE OF YOUR TYPICAL NEWCLASSMATEROMANCES, IT'S A NAMELESSASSHOLENEWCLASSMATER OMANCE JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND A BETTER PHRASE FOR IT.

AC: :33 oh

AC: :33 his name is gamzee 3

CG: WHAT.

CG: YOU MEAN THAT GAMZEE MAKARA? OH GOD NO.

AC: :33 whats the problem? i dont uderstand. you know him or what? *ac raises her eyebrows in surprise*

CG: NOTHING.

CG: I MUST

CG: GO NOW

CG: BYE

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

AC: :33 what?

AC: :33 why?

AC: :33 hey cg!

AC: :33 *ac misses cg so much that she end up crying out her eyes!*

AC: :33 *ac sighs and turns off her computer*

-arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

I close the messenger and turn off the computer. I'm still sitting on my chair, staring at the blank computer screen. I don''t understand what CG's problem is; and since I cannot ask him I guess maybe Gamzee would know the answer. But judging from CG's behavior it is something important that I shouldn't get involved in; it seems like CG probably knows more about Gamzee than me as well. The curiosity is killing me and I can hardly wait for our next conversation with CG. Next time I'll definitely not forget to ask everything he knows about Gamzee that I don't know yet.

-BE CG-

I consider myself as AC's friend but she doesn't know my name. I don't know hers either. All I know about her is that she constantly has a crush on any new guy she comes to meet. I think it's a little bit strange that I barely know her but I know her so-called lover too damn well. That previously said Gamzee Makara was my best friend. I had always knew he was a player with women but I had never paid any special attention to him 'cause I never knew his actual girlfriends. The case now is different because I – though just barely – know AC. I am sure her innocence will be stolen right at the moment when Gamzee can get close to her. Poor girl. I am not worried, I just feel sorry for her. On the other hand I wonder if Gamzee would talk to me about her or not. Since we ended our friendship because he had to go to another school; I barely talked to him although we were quite good friends before. Or maybe it was just my imagination to be friends; I never knew what he was thinking about me or what he was thinking about things in general. Now that I think back, obviously he didn't even care, only I wanted to be a part of an emotion called friendship. Oh wait, friendship isn't an emotion… whatever. I smile with a feeling of some kind of defeat 'cause suddenly I realize I am the same as AC in that way.

-BE VRISKA-

Maybe following Gamzee wasn't my best idea. I have been following him now for too long and it's getting dark. I have gone too far that I'd get lost if I were alone; I had never been in this part of the city. The district seems unfriendly and dangerous, there are that kind of streets that can be seen in horror movies in which the lonely pretty girl walks alone and gets stabbed or raped in the end. I'm starting to get nervous and I'm afraid to turn back as well. I didn't want to lose sight of Gamzee so I didn't watch where I was going exactly; all I saw in my way after him was his back.

I was so deep in thoughts that I unintentionally slowed down; therefore I were lagging a few steps behind him. When I realize it I start to hurry up, don't paying attention to the sound of my shoes tipping against the ground. I have gone this far without being noticed but my invisibility disappeared in an instant as Gamzee turned around to see who's following him. I freeze down but he just gives me an unconcerned face. His voice drag me back to reality.

"What the fuck do you want, weirdo?" he asks, now smiling.

"I'm still not a weirdo. Nothing, by the way." I answer immediately and I try to sound confident.

"Then why are you following?" he asks as he raises his eyebrows. I can't think of an excuse and my silence makes him sure of my intentions, for my misfortune.

I lower my head as he steps next to me, offering his right arm like if we were in a medieval era when a gentleman asks a dame to a walk. I blink in surprise but I nervously hold onto his arm though. Now we are walking in silence and I feel this slightly awkward. After a few minutes it turns out that we are holding hands in a normal way. I can feel the warmth of his hand and the coldness of my own, colliding. He doesn't seem to feel anything unusual though, but I am really embarrassed. I am never embarrassed! What's with me? He doesn't even look at me and when I cautiously take a peek up at him I can feel my face blushing. The next moment I feel relieved because he probably doesn't see my face in the dark. I hope he can't notice I'm feeling afraid and nervous.

I almost don't realize he stops in front of a huge garage door. I take one more step forward and he pulls me back; he finds the situation funny 'cause he apparently barely can hold back a laughter, making me feel more awkward than before if it's even possible.

He takes out his keys and then he opens the huge door of his… house? Maybe a storage building in a narrow alleyway doesn't count as a usual house. When the large metallic door is opened he steps in and invites me in as well. After some moments of hesitation I go inside and look around, trying to hide my amazement. I don't want to be seen as curious as I really am.

When I look around I can see that his whole living place is only one big room, there's just one more door opposing from where I am standing, it obviously leads to the bathroom. There isn't any furniture, just an old threadbare sofa standing in the center of the room and a rusty fridge in a corner. On the floor there are some piles of clothes or they're thrown away everywhere. On the windows there are cut cardboard boxes in lack of curtains, causing complete darkness all the time. The only light source is a cracked light bulb hanging from the ceiling; it provides only a dim light in which I can barely see anything. I find it somewhat…romantic? No, it's disgusting. Presumably the windows are never opened, therefore the air isn't fresh, I can even smell the dust which is covering everything in the frowzy airspace. Otherwise I would surely find it sickening but now I think of it as a part of the atmosphere of the place.

"I know what you're thinking," he says breaking the silence as he throws himself down on the sofa, "you think it's unhealthy and disgusting to live in a place like that. Right, weirdo?"

I shake my head. "No, it's just that… I'm…amazed. Maybe."

"Amazed at what?" he laughs out loud.

"At your living conditions of course. I thought you were a rich as fuck douchebag who has everything below his feet with hundreds of servants fulfilling your every wish after you arrive home to your royal residence by your own millions-worth limousine." I spit that out accidentally and I regret it in an instant. I'm afraid I might hurt him.

"Now I'm the one who is motherfucking amazed. How could you possibly think that?" he laughs in my face again, but this time his laugh seems to be coming from heart.

"I don't know," I shrug my shoulders, "it was just feasible to me."

He stands up, goes to the front door and opens it. I don't understand why.

"Well, now that you found out you were wrong and actually I almost live like a fuckin' homeless shit, you will run away?" he asks, staring outside, without looking at me. I can hear something strange in his voice; maybe it's sadness or quandary, I'm not sure. God damn this guy, I can never know what he feels or thinks! But he clearly knows my feelings, it's like he could see inside my mind. A part of me wants to run away as he said, but the other part wants to remain here. I argue with myself again and finally the latter mentioned part of me wins.

"I won't."

I expected him to be puzzled or something. But he isn't.

"Well then make yourself at home."

I can't help smiling at what he said. My smile represents what I think: how could I make myself at home in a miserable place like that? I can't even see a heater around. Come to think of it, I suddenly feel how cold it is there. I shiver and he notices it.

"Feeling cold?" he asks, his voice sounds worried but I can't believe he's really worrying about me. I don't say anything in response, I just nod silently. He steps towards me and he guides me to the sofa to sit down. When I do so, he gently pulls me closer to himself in a tight hug. Unfortunately my face flushes and I cannot hide my embarrassment.

"Isn't it warmer?" he asks with a kind smile on his face.

"…It is." I whisper. I really feel warm, if only because of nothing else than being ill at ease.

I'd never thought that this beast called Gamzee could be this gentle. Maybe I misunderstood him (though I would never accept a fact like this). I don't even know why my heart skips a beat when I feel him resting his head on my shoulder...


	6. Chapter 6

-BE NEPETA-

I tried to call Vriska to apologize but her phone was turned off so now I just sit in my room, worrying about her. It's the first time she doesn't answer the phone for me. I feel ashamed; I didn't know I would hurt her so bad. I am lost, I have no one to talk to, my only best friend left me behind. Though it is my fault that she doesn't want to talk to me now, it still upsets me. I thought she is my best friend and by the way she herself says it all the time… Isn't the purpose of friendship that you will always listen to the other no matter what and forgive them if they'd done something bad to you? I don't understand. Vriska was my first friend who really cared about me. She was. She just…was. Not 'is'. She just 'was'...

I turn my computer back on to see if CG is online or not. Now I need him more than ever. Fortunately I see his nickname available.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: :33 *ac jumps at cg crying*

CG: WHAT THE FUCK. YOU'RE ALREADY TURNED DOWN?

AC: :33 no no no its vriska *ac cant stop sobbing*

CG: VRISKA? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THE PROBLEM WITH HER I DON'T UNDERSTAND?

AC: :33 i hurt her and now she wont talk to me!

CG: WELL IF YOU HURT HER THEN THAT'S YOUR FAULT.

AC: :33 i know! arrrrghh!

CG: THEN I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PROBLEM.

AC: :33 the problem is that i just lost my only friend! *ac breaks down crying again*

CG: YOUR ONLY FRIEND? AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!

AC: :33 *ac stops crying and looks puzzled* …what?

CG: NOTHING REALLY. I'M JUST TRYING TO POINT OUT THAT VRISKA WASN'T YOUR ONLY ONE FRIEND. YOU KNOW YOU CAN COUNT ON ME AS WELL.

AC: :33 thanks cg youre a purrfect friend 3

AC: :33 but the truth is

AC: :33 i don't know if you could understand my relationship with gamzee as vriska did

CG: NO IT'S NOT TRUE. YOU KNOW I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S NOT A REAL RELATIONSHIP.

AC: :33 thats exactly the problem! vriska would say that it will turn out to be a relationship! she said that every time so far! and if she doesnt say that then nobody will cheer me up! isnt that the point of a friendship to keep each other happy? cg you just saying mean things all the time how could you think im happy with that? i hate you!

CG: NO YOU DON'T. YOU SAY THIS TO ME EVERY FUCKING TIME SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU THEN THE NEXT MINUTE YOU ACT LIKE IF EVERYTHING IS FUCKING ALRIGHT AND I'M YOUR 'PURRFECT FRIEND' AGAIN.

CG: SO AS A PURRFECT FRIEND I MUST BE HONEST AND SAY THAT I HAVE TO AGREE WITH VRISKA. I MEAN IF I WERE HER I WOULD OBVIOUSLY BE UPSET AND WOULD NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU. YOU NEGLECT HER IS NOT A BIG DEAL BUT YOU DID IT FOR GAMZEE AND THAT'S WHAT REALLY MATTERS.

AC: :33 why whats that so bad with gamzee? :O

CG: HE'S NOT MEANT TO BE YOURS ONLY.

AC: :33 how do you mean that?

CG: NEVERMIND.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

-BE CG-

I didn't want to hurt AC so I didn't tell her about Gamzee. I know she's too emotionally unstable at the moment to accept the truth. I don't know if it was a good idea though one day she will realize it herself anyway. I decide not to interfere in their lives, it's more comfortable to just sit there and watch.

-BE NEPETA AGAIN-

I just blink at the screen in surprise. I don't understand anything again! Only one thing is sure though, now CG also won't talk to me for a while. Maybe I hurt him too without noticing? I bury my face between my palms while tears silently run down from the corners of my eyes. I lost the people I loved the most one after the other. On top of that, the loss of them was my own fault and I didn't even realize it when I should have had to.

I leave my computer turned on and the messenger opened, hoping that CG would log in again later. I lay down on my bed, holding on tightly to my pillows while I'm sobbing loudly. I think of making another attempt to call Vriska but in the end I decide not to bother her. From now on she definitely has more important things to do than caring about me. However, deep inside I hope for a text or a call coming from her. I feel I'm a horrible person and a really fucked up friend, I'm sad and angry at the same time. My tears can't stop as I cry myself to sleep.

-BE VRISKA-

I make a small movement to make myself comfortable again in Gamzee's tight hug. He has fallen asleep, I don't want to wake him up. It's too late now to go home and I would surely get lost if I got going on my own; so I guess I have to spend the night in this apartment made of a warehouse. I don't know what the time is but I don't really care, I can't sleep anyway. In the faint light I can see Gamzee sleep peacefully holding on to my waist. He murmurs something in his sleep but I don't understand properly, though I find it…uhm…cute? No, there is no way I could call a motherfucker like him cute! Seriously what's wrong with me? Spending the night in the house of a stranger I barely know but completely hate is not my thing. I know I should get away from there and from him but my heart keeps telling me that everything is fine like this. I am really confused and embarrassed at the same time so I just don't know what to do. Should I listen to my mind or listen to my heart? Finally I simply decide to rest for a while. Maybe when the morning comes I can think through these things properly; or maybe Gamzee will be kind enough so that I can talk with him about my current problems. Wait…do I trust him enough to share with him what's bothering me? Geez, to hell with these thoughts. Just sleep already!

-BE GAMZEE-

I dream of my plan being successful. In my dream I am at home and that psycho bitch is with me. Just like in reality right at the moment. In my dream I see her being afraid of me but I just grin at her. She opposes but she can't do anything against me. I am stronger than her. But my desire is stronger than myself. I make her mine, no matter what. It will be the best dream ever when it comes true.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Rating changed from T to M because of...some reasons. (hint: I've never written smut before so sorry if a certain scene sucks...) Don't forget to review! ;o)

* * *

-BE NEPETA-

Now it's morning and I wake up with my eyes hurt from crying in my sleep all night. I go to the bathroom to freshen up myself. Usually I don't wear makeup but now I have to in order to hide my eyes full of tears. Then I go to kitchen to have breakfast.

"What's wrong dear?" my mom asks when she sees me. I can never deceive her, she knows me too damn well.

"Nothing." I say with a sad voice. Of course my mom notices the low tone of my voice so she doesn't let me be.

"Oh dear you know you can tell me everything. I guess you have some problems with a new guy again? Don't be sad just because of that. Maybe the next one will be your prince charming, you can never know. Just don't forget that if a boy makes you cry it means he does not deserve you." she gives me a kind smile, trying to cheer me up. She doesn't make me happier with saying this but I think her advice might be useful though.

"Thanks mom," I smile back at her, "I won't forget." I hug her then I finish breakfast and go to school.

On my way I think of Vriska. What will I do when I see her? Just behave like if nothing had happened? That would turn out to be a stupid situation. Maybe I should apologize, but how? I know her well enough to be sure she won't even listen to my reasons.

When I arrive to school I look around, searching for her. Usually we meet in front of the building and go to the classroom together, but now I can't see her anywhere. I wait for a few minutes then I decide to go to the class, otherwise I'd be late.

When I arrive in the classroom the whole class is together there, except for Vriska. At first I don't even notice that Gamzee is also missing; just when the teacher comes in he asks who's not there and one of your classmates says his name along with Vriska's. It's really strange. I don't know about Gamzee, but Vriska is the type of a student who never skips class, she's always there and studies hard to be the best in school. I wonder what could have happened to her. I hope that everything is alright.

The whole time I can't pay attention to the teacher. I'm somewhere else in my thoughts. The teacher notices it and asks a question.

"Ms. Leijon, could you please tell us the solution for task two?"

I blink confusedly; I don't even know what the task is. When I don't say anything the class starts to laugh, making me know that the task was obviously something easy and they laugh because they think I'm too stupid to understand. I never was a good student like Vriska, my grades were always bad.

Fortunately the teacher doesn't get mad, he just sighs and says with a patient voice, "Fine. If you don't understand I'll explain once more though it should not be a difficult task for you."

I lower my head in shame. This was really awkward. Good thing that Gamzee didn't witness.

The teacher starts explaining again but I still don't listen. Gamzee… where is he now? I feel like he's the only one who I would want to talk to. I can't help it, I just miss him too much. I also miss Vriska but not that much as him...

-BE VRISKA-

I wake up and realize now I am hugging Gamzee. Moreover, it's not just a simple hug, I am resting my head on his chest and I'm clinging to him like if we were lovers or something (what a stupid thought) while he holds me close to himself wrapping his arms around my back. I almost scream in surprise and I try to unbind myself from this position somehow; but I end up just waking him up. I nervously watch his face as he tiredly opens his eyes. Even if I don't want to admit it I should face the fact that I think he really looks cute like this.

"Mornin', motherfucker." he smiles at me.

"Uhm…yeah, morning…" I answer with a shaky voice.

"Did you know that you are really a weirdo even when you sleep?" he asks, laughing. I don't answer, I just show him an offended face, so he continues. "But you're still motherfuckin' engaging ya know?" he whispers in my ear then licks down my neck.

I can feel my face burning from embarrassment but I try to remain as confident as I can. I switch our position so that now I am on top of him, holding his wrists against the bed.

"I know" I say as I look deep into his charming black eyes.

He smiles slyly then he pulls me down to lock our lips together in a sweet passionate kiss full of unlimited desires. His lips touching mine and his tongue twisted with mine makes me feel like I am somewhere far away from reality, like if I am living a dream. I – figuratively speaking of course – wake up from this dream when I notice he pulls up my shirt and starts caressing me under it.

"Hey," I say as you sit up next to Gamzee, "what's the time?"

"You're such a killjoy, weirdo…" he shows me weary smile then he looks at his phone. "By the way, it's half past nine."

My eyes widen in surprise, I didn't think I've slept this much. I sigh with a feeling of relief then say "We're too late from school then. Great. It's your fault."

"I had no idea that you're such an eager beaver. It makes you much more weird." he laughs. "Don't you think it's a motherfuckin' miracle that we are here together and even time does not matter? 'Cause I think it really is." his voice is so alluring that I can't resist.

"How…do you…mean that?" I stammer, though I can feel the tension between the two of us and I clearly know what his intention is.

"I mean I have some ideas on how to kill our time here instead of getting bored and even more bored in school. Wanna have some fun?" he whispers in a tempting voice as he crawls over me.

"I…" I begin but he doesn't let me finish.

He puts his pointing finger on my lips and says "Shh, no need for words. I know you want." then he takes away his finger and leans down to kiss me again. It's not the same kind of kiss we shared before. It is full of emotions neither of us need to say a word to let the other know. This kiss speaks instead of us, it tells about unlimited desires we feel towards each other. I understand now that Gamzee was right moments ago; it's truly the most beautiful miracle I have ever experienced.

He takes his hands under my shirt again and this time I don't oppose, I let him do whatever he wishes. He takes off and throws away his own t-shirt first, letting me to touch his bare skin. Then he takes off my shirt as well, making me feel a bit more embarrassed. He puts gentle kisses down from my ears through my neck to my chest, while I sit up for a moment. I hug him close to myself and heave a sigh on his shoulder as he carefully removes my bra and starts massaging my breasts. I lean back down on the bed with him on top of me. When he also leans down to lick through my whole upper body I can feel his hardening erection touching my thighs. It unfolds so far unknown emotions in me; it's so intense I can't hold back a low moan. He hears it.

"You like it?" he grins and pushes his hardness intentionally between my legs.

I moan shyly again as an answer. It seems my voice drives him crazy.

He takes my face between his palms and he forcefully bites my lower lip, causing me hiss from the sudden pain. He takes advantage of this opportunity to deeply slide his tongue into my mouth. I can hardly breathe but I wouldn't mind if he choked me with that kiss. My hands that were holding him close to me now wander down to his hardness, therefore he breaks the kiss with a muffled groan. I chuckle as I hear him and touch him down there again. His reaction is the same.

"It's not your task to be such a tease" he says with an evil-looking grin on his face while he puts one of his hands into my jeans as slow as possible and his other hand caressing my breasts. Then he takes off my jeans with torturing slowness, but he leaves my panties on. He touches me between my legs through the piece of clothing then he puts his hand under it and begins massaging me down there. Then he takes off my panties as well and leans down to lick me… It feels so good that I don't even care about how embarrassing the situation is.

"I want…more…" I whimper as he pushes a finger inside me and starts moving it in and out.

"Your wish is my command." he grins in an evil yet seductive way while he slides another finger in.

He moves his hands in and out in a slow pace then gets more violent. I close my eyes 'cause of the intense feeling and I'm gasping for air. I also feel like I just can't hold myself together, I want to scream, I want even more and more and more… When he suddenly stops. I open my eyes and see him unbuttoning his own jeans and taking them off along with his underwear. It's impossible not to notice what a sexy beast he is now that he's also completely naked.

"Are ya ready?" he asks and I just answer with a passionately deep kiss. While kissing I instinctively spread my legs as he positions himself between them. I painfully cry out when he just barely enters me.

"It hurts?" he asks worriedly.

"A bit," I hiss, "but that's ok."

"Can I…?" he begins but I know what he wants to ask.

"S-sure…" I nod to him and close my eyes again, getting ready to what's gonna happen. I scream again as he pushes himself even deeper inside me. But I find that feeling indescribably amazing anyway. He moves a bit out then thrusts in again. And again. And again. And several times again. And I can't stop screaming out loud gaspingly, asking for more. I start to lose my mind when after a little time I find myself near orgasm, panting and holding onto the bed sheets. I can hear his breath becoming louder and heavier as well. He doesn't hold himself back, he loudly groans along with every thrust. I feel I am in heaven, everything around the two of us seems to disappear, there's only me and him and the unstoppable tension between us. Our bodies have become one, our moves following a rhythm dictated by clear passion. Loud moans and sighs fill the room and we both feel like we could explode at any moment because of the boundless pleasure.

I cut my nails into his back as I reach the top and the feeling of orgasm spreads inside my whole body, making me shiver a bit. He leans down to kiss me while after a final thrust I can feel him coming with a loud groan, still inside me.

We both feel our bodies heavy but I don't mind him collapsing onto my chest. He slides off of me and I caress his back especially where I've cut my nails into. We stay there for a while just to relax and enjoy the aftermath of thousands of pleasant feelings we've given each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the late update again. I had some ideas for other fanfictions and I did some research to be able to write them, so I neglected this story a bit. But I checked the reviews and decided to write what you all want although I wanted this story to continue in an other way... If my dear readers want more GamNep, then they get GamNep. I'm such a kind person, aren't I? xD Love ya all motherf*ckers 3_

* * *

-BE GAMZEE-

I'm laying in my bed with Vriska clinging to me.

"Now you believe in miracles, right?" I ask as I light a cigarette.

She looks at me with a disgusted face. "Don't smoke. I can't stand it."

"Don't avoid the question." I laugh. "Enjoyed?"

My question does not surprise her but she doesn't answer, though. She just suddenly looks to another direction to hide her blushing face. I know this reaction too damn well, however, I'd never expected her to act like this.

"Y-yes…" she stammers, finally.

"You know, it's surprising you're not a weirdo when having sex." I begin and when I see her expression turned to be somewhat pissed I continue, "Every motherfuckin' bitch is the same. They moan from pleasure and scream for more fiercely and then when it's over they become a falsely shamefaced slut, sometimes they even deny the fact that I could make them mine. They all are disgusting in every way but this is what makes them so fuckin' awareness-raising. But I'd never thought you are just one of them. I believed you were special."

She turns around to face me and looks right into my eyes with a threatening expression. "I'm never a weirdo, shithead."

"That's all you can say after all?" I ask with a wide grin on my face as I blow out a small amount of smoke.

"Think of it as a miracle." she sighs.

"Nah, it's a too typical case to be a miracle."

"How many of them were…?"

"I've never counted."

I can see her expression freeze in defeat as I break her confidence with only one sentence in a blink of an eye. She seems to be disappointed, but I just laugh at her as I stand up and get dressed. She stays in bed then she gets up as well.

"Can I take a shower?" she asks.

"Of course." I point to the door which leads to the bathroom. She gathers her clothes and goes there.

While she's away, I go out of my home, leaving the door open to not cause any noise.

I wander on the streets with my hands in my pockets, the hood of my pullover covering the most part of my face. A sly smirk appears on my lips as I walk slowly whilst thinking of the first part of my plan succeeded.

-BE NEPETA-

It's almost the end of the day and Vriska and Gamzee are nowhere to be found. I still miss both of them but I highly doubt that they've disappeared together since I know how much Vriska hates him.

School day passes by slowly and I feel a bit down. When the last lesson ends and I arrive home I realize I can hardly remember a single moment from today. I had another important things to think about all day.

The doorbell rings and I wonder who it could be at this hour. My dad is on a business trip so he won't come home for a while and mom always busy with her work in her office so she always comes home at about midnight when I'm already asleep. Therefore I'm always alone in the evenings. I go to the front door and open it slightly. My eyes widen in surprise as my gaze meets a familiar face.

"Hi, catgirl" he says with a big smile on his face.

"Gamzee!" I exclaim "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask what happened with you today." he states but for some reason I feel like his answer isn't completely true. I invite him in the house anyway. I sit on the couch in the living room; he follows me and sits close next to me. I can feel my heart starts beating faster.

"Just to ask this you really shouldn't have to come here. You could've just called me or something." I smile at him.

"Don't want me to be here?" he raises his eyebrows and I realize only now how rude my statement might sounded.

"Sorry, I just mean that… you probably got tired 'cause of walking this far from your home…" I try to apologize but he interrupts.

"Never mind." he takes me in his lap and holds my face in between his palms and looks deeply into my eyes. I get lost in his gaze immediately and I feel like I can hardly breathe as I hear him whisper in a charming tone, "If I want to see you then I simply come wherever you are." then he keeps off.

"How… how will you know where am I?" I ask with a surprised tone in my voice.

"Trust me, I'll always know where my cat goes" he smiles and puts a kiss on my forehead. I blush so much that I can't hide it.

"Right then I'll trust you…" well probably this is the lamest answer I could give in this situation, but whatever... He pulls me closer to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks and I nod then he continues. "Then if a motherfucker said he has nowhere to spend the night, would ya let him stay?"

His question dumbfounds me and when I finally gather myself together, I can only spit out something like, "S-sure…"

-BE VRISKA-

When I went out from the shower I noticed Gamzee is gone. Now I am sitting on the sofa, waiting him to come back. I don't know where he is and I don't know his number so I can't even call him; there's nothing I can do but wait and this fact pisses me off a bit of course.

It's getting dark outside again and he haven't come back yet so I finally decide to go home. He didn't leave a note for me when he disappeared so I won't either. I just go out of the building and close the door with a loud slam. On my way home I'm careful not to get lost; I walk down the dark streets anxiously and when I finally arrive to a boulevard I know, I feel relieved.

I take my phone from my pocket and dial Nepeta's number. I want to apologize because I didn't go to school today; I know she obviously waited for me in the morning and missed me all day. She always does. And also I want to explain her everything that happened. The phone rings out but there is no answer. My calmness crashes in an instant and I intuitively hurry to her house to see her. I really hope she is okay. Could it be that Gamzee went to her? If that's the case, maybe I have every reason to worry...

I feel ashamed because of what we had done with Gamzee and I want to warn Nepeta to be aware of his real intentions. Now I am sure he just plays with her just like he played with me as well. I also know that she is stubborn enough to not listen to me and experience the worst outcome possible on her own; but I feel as a best friend I still must do everything I can for her sake.

When I arrive to her house I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for being soooooooo late with update again. I had absolutely no time to write but now there's winter break in my school - so I guess I will update sooner than you think, I don't really know yet. Anyway, enjoy reading although it's not a really long chapter. Maybe it's just a teaser before the long-awaited good stuff? We'll see. Reviews please! :3_

* * *

**-BE NEPETA-**

Now I am sitting on the couch, way too embarrassed to even look Gamzee in the eyes. I had just agreed to let him stay for the night. Oh god, what have I dragged myself into? I never invited anyone to my home before, I don't even know how to behave in a situation like that, and on top of everything the fact that this might be my first (and probably also the last) chance to sleep with my crush makes me even more nervous. And by sleep I don't mean any sloppy make outs of course...right?

I am so deep in thought that at first I don't notice the doorbell ringing harshly.

"Won't ya open?" Gamzee asks, pointing to the door.

"What? Uhm, yeah, of course." I answer as I stand up and step to the front door. I open it to face a rather upset Vriska. I am too surprised to say a single word; so she's the one who breaks the silence.

"Sup," she says, "Do I bother you?"

To be honest I want to answer with something like _"yes you do"_, but I stop myself before saying it out loud. Instead, I quietly murmur an uncertain "No you don't". She probably notices my anxiousness. And I know too damn well that if she notices something she straightly asks about it, without caring about how awkward can the situation be. For my misfortune. On the other hand Gamzee either doesn't make things better; he looks in the direction of the door to see who's there. He doesn't say anything but when Vriska notices him she seemingly freaks out but holds herself back. She just looks at me and Gamzee puzzled. I take a quick look behind my back, waiting for Gamzee to help me out. He fortunately understands my unsaid cry for help and gets up then goes to us.

"Did I interrupt something?" Vriska asks, obviously from Gamzee.

"Nah, we were just talking, all up and chill" he says with a wide grin on his face.

Vriska stares at him for a few moments then she sighs. "Fine. Would you mind if I come in, then?"

Before I could say anything, Gamzee interferes.

"At this hour? Wouldn't that be rude even from you, weirdo?"

"From me? And what about you asshole?" Vriska raises her eyebrows inquiringly.

Now I am the one to answer first.

"Gamzee has nowhere to spend the night so I said I let him stay."

I add something like _"and it's none of your business"_ in my mind, resisting the urge to say it out loud.

Vriska seems understanding when she says to me with a surprisingly calm tone, "Ok then I'll leave. I just wanted to apologize from you because not going to school today anyways. I'll explain tomorrow. Later."

Me and Gamzee both watch her turn around and walk away. I shut the door and sigh in relief. God this was awkward as hell.

**-BE GAMZEE-**

Now that the weirdo bitch left, me and my kitty remained alone in the house. Perfect.

I go back sitting down on the couch along with her. Just before she wants to sit down, I take her in my lap. I can see her face turning red and I can't help but find her too cute. Also I have a little problem what I can't help... I hope she won't notice. That would be embarrassing, even for me. If you know what I mean.

"Isn't it time to go to bed already?" I whisper in her ears, making her shiver.

"Well, it is, I guess..." she stammers, "Just go and make yourself comfortable in my room while I'm gonna take a shower."

She stands up and I watch her as she disappears in to the bathroom. Though she told me to wait in her room, instead I sneak in front of the bathroom door. Right when I can hear the water flowing from the showerheads, I silently open the door and take a peek inside. The air is filled with hot steam so I can make sure she doesn't notice me as I step in and get rid of my clothes as quietly as I can. I can see she is deep in her thoughts while standing beneath the stream of water.

A sly smile crosses my face as I step behind her, touching her hips gently and leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Surprise."

**-BE NEPETA-**

"Gamzee! What the..." I almost scream. "I told you to wait outside!"

"I did," he answers simply, "but I hate waiting. Isn't it much more fun..."

He doesn't finish his sentence when he brings his face close to mine, not even a few inches of distance left between the two of us.

"...like this?" he says finally.

Then I can feel his lips meeting mine, licking on them gently, obviously asking for permission. I give in to the kiss since there's nothing I can do and if there was I wouldn't oppose anyways. I slightly open my mouth and he immediately slips his tongue in, twisting it with mine in the sweetest way possible.

So there I am, having my first ever kiss, standing naked in the shower with my dream of a guy. And I don't know what hit me; that I just don't care about how embarrassing the situation is, I just want more and more of him. Or maybe I want to give myself more and more to him. I'm not sure but who cares. All that matters is that this is probably the best moment of my so far pitiful life and though I never want this moment to come to an end I also wouldn't mind if I died right here in his arms. In fact, I feel like my heart beats so fast that it could explode at any given moment or if it's not then I would simply melt from pleasure. Indeed, that would be the sweetest way to die.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Yay, a sudden new chapter appears! :D I'm honestly really sorry it took soooooo long. I had a serious artblock and lost inspiration for this story, I felt this is going nowhere... but now I have some ideas on how to make it end, though I'm not sure how things will turn out later. Anyway, this chapter is a bit angsty and centered around Vriska, I hope you don't mind. Before I wrote this chapter I read again all the previous ones and noticed that I didn't write too much from her perspective so now I'll try to make everything clear. :::;)_

* * *

-BE VRISKA-

When I got home, I turned on my computer to talk to an online friend of mine. Right now I needed his advice or I just wanted someone to talk to, it doesn't really matter. The only thing that counts is my guilt which I can hardly bear. I let Nepeta down again. It feels like I've betrayed her, even though the reality isn't so cruel, yet I still feel I couldn't protect her. Though I never cry, salty teardrops find their way down my cheeks and my vision's blurry as I look at the computer screen and start to type.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

AG: Heyyyyyyyy. Are you there?

AG: Sup.

AG: Aaaaaaaargh forget it. Talk l8ter.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

Just as I thought, my friend isn't online. I wipe away a tear when my screen starts flashing. Someone's contacting me.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]-

CG: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

AG: You're kind as usual, I see. I just wanted to ask if you know anything a8out Nepeta.

CG: ABOUT WHO THE FUCK?

AG: Geez. About AC.

CG: OH.

CG: SHE'S BEEN THINKING SHE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP AGAIN. BUT WHY DO YOU ASK?

AG: I know that. 8ecause I think I might have hurt her again. Usually I don't care a8out her nonexistent love life 8ut this time the guy she's fallen for really pisses me off.

CG: SO YOU KNOW GAMZEE. I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT.

AG: Cut out your sarcastic 8ullshit and listen to me you fr8kin' asshole. You don't even underrrrrrrrstand anything. I just wanted to save her from yet another disappointment 8ut I failed so gr8tly.

AG: Even I myself fell for Gamzee's shifty tricks and his next victim is AC.

AG: I think 8y this moment we talk he'd already reached his goal.

CG: AND SO WHAT.

CG: WHY DO YOU CARE THAT MUCH?

AG: 8ecause I'm AC's best friend so I have to protect her, isn't it the point of the emotion called friendship?

CG: FRIENDSHIP ISN'T EVEN AN EMOTION.

AG: Whatever.

AG: Also I hate Gamzee for 8eing such a player 8etween me and AC, for calling me a weirdo all the time, for even just existing!

CG: DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT IF WE'RE BOTH WRONG ABOUT HIM? IF HE REALLY WANTS AC AND IT'S NOT ONE OF HIS TRICKS?

AG: Well if that's the case, that's even worse!

AG: If Gamzee takes away Nepeta then there'd be no one for me left.

AG: Though I'm super popular it doesn't mean a thing for me if there isn't my real and only 8est friend on my side. Can you understand? I'm just... afr8d of losing her.

AG: 8ack then when her rel8tionships failed I was depressed at the sight of her 8eing sad 8ut deep inside I was glad that she rem8ned mine. I had a friend who I could count on and vice versa 8ut if she's with Gamzee I'll have no8body to trust!

CG: I KNOW, I KNOW.

CG: BUT YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HOLD HER BACK FOREVER, RIGHT? EVEN IF YOU CHOSE HER AS YOUR BEST FRIEND BECAUSE NO ONE REALLY TALKED TO HER AND YOU NEEDED SOMEONE THAT IS ONLY YOURS SO SHE FIT YOUR STANDARDS, TIMES LIKE THIS WILL PASS AWAY AT ANYTIME. IF NOT NOW, THEN LATER.

CG: YOU SHOULDN'T CLING TO HER THAT MUCH OR YOU WILL JUST MAKE A FUCKING FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF AND I'M SURE YOU DON'T WANT THAT.

AG: Of course I don't! As much as you don't understand the feeling of being so alone...

CG: I DO.

AG: No you don't!

AG: Fuck it, I'm so done with you!

-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

I almost flip over my computer as I stand up then lay down on my bed. I loudly start sobbing, not caring if anyone hears me. Though CG pissed me off even more, his words don't leave my mind alone. Maybe he's right and I should let Nepeta go and do whatever she wants. Maybe I were too selfish all the time and she could do better without me. Yeah, she definitely doesn't need a shitty friend like me... I think it would be the best to tell her that I don't want to be her bff anymore... not that it was the truth, but I convince myself that it's only for her sake. I decide when I see her tomorrow I'm gonna tell her about that honestly. I slowly drift to sleep with these thoughts of my intentions stuck in my mind.

-BE CG-

AG is on my friends' list because once AC told me that I could be friends with her as well but we never talked too much before. I knew a lot about her though; AC was talking a lot about her to me. But I've never thought I'd see that actually kind and caring side of AG, whenever I tried to contact her I believed she was just a mean bitch. Now she surprised me; and the flow of events just started to become more interesting to watch - at least that's what I think.


End file.
